Letters to Santa
by SuddenElixerofLife
Summary: Ryo and Mokuba write letters to Santa! Read it!


Letters to Santa

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the funny little muses that told me to write this!

Chibi muse 1: Hi, hi! I'm Artemis!

SEL: So you all have names?

Artemis: Yup! I'm like your yami! The rest are crazy and sugar high.

Cat: Meow!

SEL: And you are…

Artemis: That's Links! Your office assistant.

Muse 2: I can fly!

Background music: He can fly, he can fly, he can fly!

SEL Artemis: Oooooooook. On with the letters to Santa!!!!!!

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells—"

"Mokuba, I'm trying to get some work done." Seto Kaiba was gripping his pen so hard that his brother was afraid the ink would pop out.

"I know Seto but it's Christmas time!" Mokuba was standing on a small stepladder hanging Christmas decorations.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Seto began writing again.

"It means Santa Clause will come down the chimney and bring us presents!"

"Riiiiiiiiiight! And pigs will fly soon after." Seto turned back to his work.

"Why'd you say that Seto?" Mokuba stood in front of his brother's desk.

"Because Mokuba, Santa doesn't exist." Seto looked his brother in the eye.

"Yes he does!" Mokuba was on the verge of tears as he shook his head vigorously. "Santa's real I know he is! We talk about him at school and he delivers presents to all the little boys and girls around the world! Yes Seto, that means you too!" He ran out of his brother's office, slamming the door behind him.

"Small children are so impressionable don't you think S.C.?" Seto turned to his new associate.

"Yes, I agree Mr. Kaiba." Said the red wearing man. No one knew what the 'S.C' stood for because the bearded man kept it top secret. Mokuba always thought there was something magic about the man but Seto (being the stubborn hottie he is Art: ¬.¬') wouldn't believe it.

"There's nothing strange or 'magical' about S.C." He said when presented with the fact.

"Right!" Mokuba wouldn't listen; he was always spending time with S.C. thinking he was some type of magician.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Asked S.C.

"Muh huh." Seto typed away at his computer.

"Why does Mr. Mokuba spend so much time with me Sir?" S.C. put his hands behind his back.

"Well," Seto laughed (yes laugh, not cackle, not snicker, laugh). "It appears that he thinks you're Santa Clause. But we both know that's absurd; Santa Clause isn't real." Seto began to type again.

S.C. sighed, "You're right sir," He looked out the window at the falling snow. "Santa Clause isn't real, I'm not real." He muttered.

"What was that S.C?" Seto looked at him.

"Nothing,"

"Look at the time! It's time to close Kaiba corp. You can go home now…S.C?" As he turned to the man, Seto noticed that he wasn't standing there. 'Must have left when he saw it was quitting time.' Seto saved what he was doing and shut down his computer.

"Seto!" Mokuba ran into his brother's office. "Where's S.C? I have a away to prove he's Santa Clause!"

"S.C. just left." He pulled his briefcase out from underneath his desk.

"But, I would've seen him walking down the hall had he left." Mokuba grabbed his backpack from the corner of the room.

"Hm, odd." Seto closed up his briefcase and walked across his office.

"What's odd Seto?" The younger Kaiba grabbed his brother's hand.

"Nothing, what's say we go out for dinner?" The stunning CEO looked at his remaining family, his brother was all he had left.

"Ok, pizzas sound good?" Mokuba held his brother's hand as they walked out the door.

"I was thinking Chinese, but pizza's ok." Then the family mind link kicked in and at the same time they said: "Food court at the mall."

(You ever have that feeling, that everyone in your family has mind-link capabilities but you?)

(At the mall)

"Perhaps we should've had Chinese instead." Mokuba laughed as him and his brother stood in line for his pizza.

"Go figure." Seto lent against the wall on the other side of the food court. "Look at the line up! We might as well order breakfast while we're here!"

"Look at the line up Yug! We might as well've ordered in." A voice said. We all know who has that New Yorker accent, Joey Wheeler a.k.a. Monkey Boy.

"That would've been slower." Said that cutie with the British accent, Ryo Bakura.

"I think he's right." Stated Yugi. "If the Yeti wasn't standing in front of us, I might be able to see how long the line up is."

Well let's just say that Seto wasn't too happy about being called the Yeti and he was on edge from standing in line for a while. "I'm not a Yeti," he turned around. "They don't even exist."

"Thanks for telling me that Scrooge!" Joey stuck his tongue out at Seto/ Scrooge. "Is there a 'bah! Humbug!' coming on?"

"Listen Wheeler, I'll order your pizza for you." Joey stared at Seto as though he was deranged. "And I'll order extra bananas on it just for you."

"Seto," Mokuba pulled on his brother's sleeve. "I've changed my mind, let's go with your idea of Chinese."

"Fine." With that he stalked off towards the Mandarin.

"Who tipped his scales?" Ryo turned back to Joey and Yugi. "You guys want something to drink?"

"Sure, the usual I guess, root beer for Joey and cream soda for me. Thanks Ryo!" Yugi called after the reincarnated thief.

Ryo went to the nearest dollar store and looked at the candy. (What? Even thieves need sugar!) A small person crept up behind Ryo. "Sorry about my brother Ryo."

"Hm? Oh! S'ok! Joey's used to it by now." Ryo smiled as Mokuba looked at his brother eating and typing on his computer at the same time. Kinda like I'm doing now! Mmmmm… Pizza! Anyhow, Ryo followed Mokuba's gaze.

'What is wrong with me?' Ryo thought as he stared at the CEO. 'Why is it that when I see Kaiba, I can't speak or do any thing?'

"Ryo?" Mokuba pulled at his sleeve. "You wanna come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Umm? Are you sure your brother won't mind?" Ryo snapped back into reality.

"My brother's going to be working late so he won't mind." Mokuba smiled.

"I guess I come." Ryo sighed. He'd hate to see Mokuba cry to his brother, and then Kaiba come over to him and beat him senseless. Then again, it wouldn't be any thing new to him. His yami beat him all the time; sometimes Bakura beat him so bad he'd be bed ridden for a week. That reminded him, 'What would Bakura say about this?'

"YOU'RE GOING WHERE TOMORROW NIGHT?!" As you can see, Bakura was not a happy camper when he was told that Ryo was going to the Kaiba mansion. Ryo was already lying on the floor his nose bleeding.

Ryo attempted to sit up but was kicked back down. "I'm going to dinner at the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba invited me." He prepared for another blow but none came. He sat up and looked over to the window, the thief was standing there watching the snow fall down.

'What have I done?' Bakura looked at his bleeding hikari, who stared right back. Ryo smiled in spite of the pain inflicted by his yami. Bakura felt something warm run down his cheek as he watched Ryo flinch. Bakura ran up stairs to his room.

Ryo sighed when he realized he couldn't get up. He saw a pad of paper and a pen sitting on the table beside him. He picked them up and began to write:

_Dear Santa,_

_I know I haven't written in a while, but as you know, I'm getting older. But this isn't about me, it's about my friend Bakura._

_You see Santa, he's very lonely and kinda has an anger management problem. I need you to help me find a friend for him. Or at least a girlfriend! _

_Now you're probably asking your wife 'what about what Ryo wants?' I want him to be happy._

_Thank you,_

_Ryo Bakura_

He folded it in half and ­reached for an envelope in the drawer, after writing: _Santa Clause, North Pole HOH OHO_, he called for Bakura.

"What?!" Bakura called.

"I need you to do me a favor!"

"Like what." Bakura stuck his head in the door.

"You just need to put this letter in the mail box at the end of the street." Ryo handed the short letter to the other boy. "Thank you."

"Hm, whatever." Bakura grabbed a coat and slammed the door behind him.

"Now why did I do that?" Ryo looked around him. "How do I get up!?"

"Seto are you sure you have to work late today? I mean it's Christmas Eve!" Mokuba followed his brother to the door.

"I'll only be gone for a little while I promise." Seto hugged his brother and reached for the doorknob.

"Oh no! Seto I didn't write a letter to Santa!" Mokuba's eyes filled up with tears at the thought of Santa Clause not coming.

"Well why don't you e-mail him?" Seto wrote the address on a piece of paper and handed it to his brother. "Now I have to go to work. Bye."

'Santa has an e-mail address?' Mokuba looked at the words on the paper. 'Ok, I'll do that big brother.'

He found the fastest computer in the house and got to work writing:

_Dear Santa,_

_I'm sorry I left this letter to the last minute, but it slipped my mind! Any way, I really don't want much for Christmas but I do want my brother to not have to work today and tomorrow. I wish he could just stay home._

_If you can do that it will be all I ask for, for a long time._

_Thank you,_

_Mokuba Kaiba_

He clicked send and smiled. "Now to prepare for Ryo's visit!" Just then the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Mokuba. It's Ryo!"

"Hi,"

"I was just wondering if I could bring Bakura with me tonight."

"Sure! I'll just have to ask the cooks here to cook a little bit more food!"

"Thanks! See you later!" Ryo hung up and looked at his sleeping yami, lying next to him. He sighed as he remembered last night.

(**Flash back)**

**Ryo sat alone in the living room when Bakura got home. He was shirtless and healing his wounds with a disinfectant and a big package of Band-aids. **

"**That will not work." Bakura knelt beside his former host and caressed the wounds that he had caused. "I'm sorry I did this Ryo. I was just thinking that I was going to spend tomorrow with someone I loved."**

"**And who is that?" Ryo flinched as his yami pressed lightly on a bruise.**

"**Doesn't matter now, come on lets get you to bed." Bakura helped Ryo stand and get up the stairs to his bedroom.**

"**Bakura! Wait, mistletoe." Ryo pointed up at the small green plant hanging on the ceiling in the hall. **

"**So?" Bakura's eyes widened as he felt a soft pair of lips against his own. "Ryo, what was that?" Ryo pulled away from him and smiled.**

"**I'm sleepy, can you help me to bed?" Ryo was blushing red as candy cane stripes.**

"**Sure."**

**(End flash back) **

'Hm, looks like Santa answered my letter.'

Later that evening

Bakura and Ryo stood in front of the Kaiba mansion doors. Ryo rang the bell and took the present from Bakura. The door opened to a beaming Mokuba.

"Hi, guys! You'll have to ignore my brother, he's sick because he fell in the snow on the way to work." Mokuba pointed to a sneezing figure in the background. Bakura snickered.

"Ow!" Ryo nudged him in the ribs.

"Ow!" Ryo put his hand to his side and flinched.

"OW!" Seto stubbed his toe and Mokuba was…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughing hysterically.

Ding Dong 

"That's the dinner bell, food's up!" Mokuba raced to the dinning room, but he stopped on his way to take his brother's hand.

"So Mokuba, did… you write to Santa?" Ryo asked casually.

"Yup and he did exactly what I asked him to do." Mokuba smiled at his brother.

"And what was that?" Bakura smirked at Ryo. (Is it possible for evil guys to smile?)

"I wish that Seto wouldn't have to work today and tomorrow. As you can see he stuck home." Everyone laughed but Seto, who sneezed.

"You know, the person who told me that I should go home was S.C." Seto looked at his brother.

"Yeah, and since when did you put mistletoe in the hall?" Bakura asked, staring at Ryo.

"I didn't." The 4 boys looked at each other.

"Nah! Couldn't be!"

Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year From all the crazy muses in my head, Artemis, Links and I!

Just Remember, Santa Clause is watching you, all year long!!!!!

From,

Seto'segyptianlover


End file.
